Nokana Empire
The Nokana Empire is a rather notorious empire known for its rise from a small bandit clan to an empire rivaling even the Thyrosic Empire. It was founded after a rather long and bloody war between Lyria and the Nokana bandit clan. The empire is currently headed by Shimasani Tama II. It is well known for its mildly despotic government system, as well as its corrupt military caste. Government 'Emperor (Tama)' The Nokana Empire has always been led by an emperor, even from the period when it was a small island clan. The Emperors have so far gone through 4 dynasties (In order of time period, modern to ancient), the Shimasani, Elosu, Ilagaana, and Dyami. The emperor is usually referred to as the Tama, which becomes their surname when they are crowned. An emperor's first name is abandoned completely, and their surname becomes their first name. Emperors have full control over the military, and usually go into battle with them. However, the Shimasani Dynasty has been lax in this duty, and the Emperors of the time rarely go to battle with their troops. The Emperor however cannot speak over the Dagai Council when strategic action must be taken, the only exception is when the Nokana were just a simple clan, and were led by the strongest General. The shift between dynasties occurs when the emperor does not want to have children, or never births male children. In this case, the Head of the Dagai Council engages in a fight to the death with the emperor in the Nekina. On the rare occasion the Emperor wins the battle, the next highest rank of the Dagai Council proceeds to fight him. This cycle continues until the Emperor is dead, or the Dagai Council is depleted. 'The Dagai Council' The Council was originally made by The Conclave to keep the peace-loving Ilagaana Tama VII from stopping expansive efforts in the Kvurian Isles. The Dagai Council became the war leaders after that, going to battles with their men as well as working out all conquest strategies throughout the Empire. They have been known to conduct conspiracies, particularly ones involving the Canton Militias and manipulating the Emperor. As mentioned before, once the Emperor wishes to retire his family's command or cannot have male children, he must duel the members of the Dagai council to the death in the Nekina until one of them defeats him. If they do not, however, then the emperor either gives up power to a brother or other male relative, or selects a member of the Conclave. 'The Conclave' The Conclave is the deciding body as well as maker of laws, using the Emperor as a pawn to deliver these laws to the people with charisma, and in most cases, threats. While the Emperor has the highest power, the Conclave does technically have more power over the people. Most Conclave members support the political views of the Emperor. The entire Conclave consists of 100 hand chosen men, each picked by the Emperor; 10 from each Canton of the kingdom. Conclave members are nearly always powerful land owners and nobles, or in some cases rich drug lords or clan/gang commanders. Each member of the Conclave must be of any race that is not an elf (With the exception of the Dramer). This is to ensure that members of the Thyrosic Empire or other rivaling countries do not infiltrate the government system. Kutai are treated as "Brothers in Faith", and can achieve the highest ranks of Nokana government, however this has only happened once. Each year, one or two of the members of the Conclave are executed publicly, not only as a display of fear, but to make it appear to the public as if the government is doing its job correctly. The executed members in question are usually marked as infiltrators from other races, and are commonly selected fro the Conclave's small population of elves. 'Colonial and Canton Caliphs' Though the Caliphs play a minor role in the main government, they keep peace and order over each Canton or Colony they are assigned to. They have control over the Guard Militias of their area, and will meet with the Conclave to resolve conflicts between Cantons and Colonies. Military 'Nokana Common Legion' Referred to by the general public as The Legion, the Nokana Common Legion is the main military force of the Empire, consisting mainly of Dunaan, Kutai, Thyrids, and other races inhabiting the country. The Legion size in battle was typically 70 per group, however as numbers grew it was brought up to 100-150 per group. The Legion deals with International battles, and occasionally domestic rebellions if the amount of assistance is required. Legions were the first form of military from the beginning of the entire Nokana clan, and are most well-known among the world. The Legion groups are typically divided into specialties. Each group typically serves a different purpose, and is highly trained in their area of combat. The main groups of soldiers include Shock Troops (Usually travelling at the front of a Legion formation but behind the Mounted Troops, specialized in direct, lightweight assault), Heavy Troops (Usually travelling behind Shock Troopers, specialized in heavy armor and weaponry), Mounted Troops (Travelling in the very front, officers travel in this row on special mounts), Ranged Troops (Travelling around the back for archers, spearmen stand behind the heavy troops), and finally Standard Troops (Specializing in standardized combat with swords, maces, and one-handed axes, wearing leather-chainmail armor and standing behind the spearmen but in front of the archers in about 4 rows). 'Canton Militias' Typically each Canton has a militia. This militia serves as the town guard regularly, and is known across the Empire as an oppressive, corrupt division of men more intimidating than the Legions. They control riots and rebellions usually, with a unique form of crowd control called Pelting. In the event of a domestic attack by rebels or another Canton, the Militia will initially react, and protect and defend until the Legion can arrive as support. 'Hakhan Guard' The Hakhan Guard was created after an assassination was attempted on Elosu Tama IV. The guard acts as a system of bodyguards for the Emperor as well as a network of guards for the Dagai Council as well. The Hakhan Guard are specialized in a specific range of combat, and one of each talent is typically assigned to each official until they are decomissioned, retire, or die in service. Economy 'Imports & Exports' Nokana's main sources of income are their mining exports. They also export cold-water fish, as well as very little agricultural products. Therefore a high amount of imports are brought in for agricultural products; however the largest import by far for the Empire, is drugs. The table below displays government income percentages of exports, and shows a table of percentages spent on imports. Technology and technological parts including parts for war machines (i.e. catapults) as well as parts for furnaces to smelt metals are made in Nokana, but some parts require imports from other countries. Due to the rather forested land and high mountain areas, large fields of cash crop cannot be produced in the Nokanian territory. This forces them to import almost all their agricultural-related products instead of growing anything themselves. 'Currency' The Nokana currency is minted primarily in the largest metal smelting mills in the empire, at Juruna. They use no paper money, and the value of the coin is based upon the material it's made from. Coins are only minted and distributed inside the borders of the Empire, including colonies and non-annexed territories. Incriments between coins are strange, though this is to limit the amount of different metals that must be obtained to create the coins. Takra coins are only minted for government use, however someone may come into possession of one when a noble sells products to the government. Territories The empire includes many territories, most of them Cantons. The Cantons are designed as a way to separate trade as well as keep independence between the people to make them seem more independent than they actually are. The Cantons are East to West, as follows: Hota - One of the most heavily inhabited of the Cantons. Its economy runs on exporting and importing. Lihanu - A fairly uninhabited, but still habited Canton. Its economy is primarily the capture and taming of animals in the steppe region. The Steppes - Inhabited mostly by rich land owners on the shores. Relies on animal capture and taming. Cahun - Cahun's rugged hills and thinner forests are perfect for mining, and thus the region is fairly populated. Leafshade - Leafshade is one of the largest and most populous Cantons, mostly because of its thick seaside forests and beautiful geysers. It has become a popular area for nobles to live. Entes - The large escalation in elevation makes the ideal surface for mining as well, and the area is more populated than Cahun. Kalythos - The only off-shore Canton, Kalythos is the most heavily populated, and is a dense forest area. It has no central purpose, other than residence and hosting the capital. Aihun-Tu - This Canton holds more numerous Lyrian ruins, and is therefore sparsely populated everywhere except Undai. It's mainly for archeology. Oki - Oki is a highland forested area, with mining as its main land use. There is no major city in the Canton, and therefore it is sparsely populated. Detsu - Detsu is the major port Canton on the western side of the empire, and has less trade than Hota, but is still heavily populated and is a major player in Western trade. Kayita - Kayita is the most major mining Canton of the Empire, and is the second most heavily populated. It is known for its beautiful views of the mountains, and amazing forests. It's also known for the many historical landmarks amongst the mountains. Category:Factions Category:Regions, Countries